Kanjo
by Digitaldog
Summary: IY-YYH crossover, NON-AU. Sango's week had been horrible and just as she thought it couldn't get worst, it got worst. Horrible summary but once ch.2 is up I'll give better summary.
1. Prolouge

**»»K-A-N-J-Ô««**

**Summary:** _IY-YYH crossover. It was a bad week for Sango. A very bad week. A week that led to tragedy. [Better summary next chapter]_

**Couples:** _This will come out later._

**Rated:** _R_

**Genre:** _Romance/Tragedy/Drama/Angst_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO! Just this fiction idea._

**Prologue**

Sango walked through the misty fog. It was thick but she made it to the grave sights. She placed a rose on each grave and squatted down. "It's been a nasty week, Inuyasha, Shippou-Chan, Sesshomaru-Sama, Kirara, and everyone else, Kouga is doing fine and Houshi-Sama should be getting back soon from his errands. We'll be married then you know. But Inuyasha," she turned to one gravestone, "Kagome is taking your death pretty hard, she plans on going back to her time." Sango held in her tears. Kagome was her best friend but Kagome had no one left. Naraku had killed her family and friends in her time and Inuyasha was killed in this time. Sango felt worthless since she couldn't help her friend.

"I knew you'd been here," came a voice

"Oh! Sorry, Kouga, I didn't know you were looking for me," Sango said bowing

"It's alright… I came to tell you that the Houshi is back," Kouga announced

"Arigatou… for coming all this way to tell me he is back," Sango thanked the wolf youkai

"I didn't come this way to tell you that, I came this way to go home," Kouga said angrily pointing to a lone hut

"Oh, right," Sango, said dropping her head as Kouga passed her. As he passed her, he shoved a black rose into her hand. She then turned to the walking man. "I… I'm sorry Kouga… I loved you… but I've known Houshi-Sama longer and I promised him I'd marry him even before my feelings for you arose,"

Kouga turned with a sad face to Sango, "I know," he approached her and suddenly, she was engulfed in a kiss. "See you, Sango" he whispered and left to his hut.

Sango walked off into the distance and before the hut was totally out of sight, she turned to it, "Sayonara, Kouga," and with that she walked towards Kaede's Village. She walked holding the rose to her chest. _"Did I make the right choice, Kirara, did I? Did I make the right choice?"_

Sango continued walking and before she knew it, she was by the Goshinkobu tree. She touched the tree. _"Inuyasha… are you alright up there? Or down there? Are you with Kikyou-Sama? Are you alone? Like Kagome? Like Kouga…"_ Sango opened her eye and looked up into its branches sadly. She looked to the hold that Kikyou's arrow made. She looked to her hand. She left the tree. She continued on.

She passed the well and looked to it. The vines were growing thicker and thicker by the days. Kagome wouldn't need to return anyway. They jewel, Naraku, all of it, was erased from existence. She made her way to the village.

Standing between the last two trees of the forest, Sango could hardly contain herself. Her Houshi-Sama had returned and they'd be wed. Sango pushed some of her hair behind her ear and continued on. "Konnichiwa Sango-Sama," said some of the villagers who were out late. It was late. She continued onto Kaede's old hut. Kaede had passed away while they were at battle. Now the village was governed by one of the villagers, she forgot who though. She approached the hut quietly. Holding the rose closer to her, she smiled. _"Kouga, I made it to the hut, Arigatou, for letting me go,"_

Sango smiled happily. Just as she reached for the blinds, she heard giggling. She listened carefully. "Oh Houshi-Sama, that tickles,"

"Oh, that feels good Houshi-Sama,"

"Touch me like you are touching her!"

"Alrighty ladies,"

Sango stood in front of the door with shock. But she snapped out it. "_There must be a perfectly good explanation for this. Probably another houshi-sama, houshi-sama knew, or houshi-sama is trying to get the village girl's off of him and they are taking it the wrong way,"_ Sango then snarled and violently ripped open the blinds. There he was. Naked. With two other woman. Staring right at her. She couldn't believe it.

"Sango I-" he started as she backed away slowly. After three stepped she turned, crying, and then running. "Sango!" he screamed after he with a towel around him.

Sango ran back to the forest with villagers crying after her. _"Kouga, I'm so sorry, you were right, he was wrong for me, he didn't care,"_ she ran passed the well. She ran passed the Goshinkobu. She ran through the midst and fog. She ran and as she approached the graves, she slipped into a mud puddle. It started to ran. She got up and slowly walked passed the graves. She made it to Kouga's lone hut. "Kouga-Kun… Kouga-Kun…" she whispered as she entered the hut with her eyes closed and full of mud. No answer. She wiped the mud from her face and opened her eyes. She wish she didn't.

"KOUGA!" she screamed as she saw his dead body. A sword through his stomach. It was his sword. The sword he never used. "Kouga-Kun…" she whispered as she knelt by the dead body. "No Kouga-Kun," she cried as she hugged the lifeless body, "Wake up Kouga-Kun the joke is over," he didn't respond, "I admit it, you were right, Miroku-Baka wasn't right for me," she realized it was the first time she had called him Miroku _[In Japan anyway]_. She breathed into his neck. "Kouga-Kun…" she looked to where the body was before she picked it up. In his blood, he had wrote something.

_'I love you, Sango'_ the kanji read

"Kouga… Kouga no baka," she cried into his chest. She remembered when she first met him. She remembered all the times he hit on Kagome. She remembered when Ginta, Hakaku, and him figured out Inuyasha's secret. All of Inuyasha and his fights. When he and his comrades joined their group. When he told her, he loved her and not Kagome. She remembered everything she could remember about him.

Remembering everything, she made up her mind. She laid the body back in position. She stood up and withdrew the sword. Tear went down her cheeks as she plunged the sword into her own stomach whispering "I love you too, Kouga-Kun," as she laid there in pain, that is what she wrote in her own blood next to Kouga's writing.

**Digit:** _That was such a sad fiction ;;_

**Audience:** _You haven't even introduced the YYH gang!_

**Digit:** _Oh yea!_

**Audience:** _So… what are the couples **[evil grins]**_

**Digit:** _Not Hiei/Kagome that's for sure_

**½ of Audience:** _Damn it_

**Digit:** _Just review ;_ **_[starts watching stuff like 'Full House', 'Step by Step', and 'The Planet's Funniest Animals' since she doesn't really like making dark and sad fictions]_**

**NOTE:**_ I meant no offense to Hiei/Kagome fans. Kagome will appear later in the fiction just not with Hiei. I don't really like the couple. Not just because it's popular… I just can't see Hiei with Kagome. But everyone has opinion._


	2. Taiyo Clan

**»»K-A-N-J-Ô««**

**Summary:**_ IY-YYH crossover. The grandson of an old friend of Youko's invites the Reikai Tentei to a Makaian castle. There they meet the lord, his son, and his son's beautiful but emotionaless mate._

**Couples:** _Later, later, don't rush things… I'll speak up about chapter 4-8, if you review good, maybe chapter 3_

**Rated:** _R_

**Genre:** _Romance/Tragedy/Drama/Angst (not too sure about it being angst but it will go for now)(there will be humorous quirks here and there but it's basically a sad fiction)_

**Disclaimer:** _In no which way do I own the copyrights to YYH or IY. Though, I can sue if you plagiarize this fiction. -_

**Warning:** _If you have not seen the entire YYH series, there will be some spoilers for you but none are too big._

**The Taiyô Clan**

"So Kurama, what's this friend of yours like?" Yusuke asked as the walked through Makaian Forest.

"Well this is the great grandson of a friend of mine," Kurama explained, "But his grandfather was a neko youkai I did business with,"

"Oi!" They heard a voice. The four of them turned to see a man. He had dirty blond hair that was in a male ponytail. He wore a ripped up blue t-shirt with a ripped up pair of jeans. Obviously had been to Nigenkai before. He had a neko tail with pointy ears and whiskers. His claws were grown out and very sharp. "I am Negi, grandson of Keitaro." He went from Kuwabara to Yusuke to Hiei to Kurama, putting a weird bracelet on them. "This marks you as a guest of me,"

"So you are Negi," Kurama asked

"Yup and you are Youko otherwise known as Kurama and in Nigenkai you are known as Minamono, Shuichi." Negi said baring his fans

"So, you are a hanyou," Kurama eyed Negi

"Humph and so what if I am," Negi said,

"If you're a hanyou, how can you get around? I only get around because I am the son of a youkai lord," Yusuke said/asked

"I known the great lord who rules these lands," Negi said proudly

"Wait, rules," Yusuke eyed Negi, "Because of the tournament two years ago, there's only one ruler, and a few minor rulers, but one ruler,"

"Uh… How do I explain this? Ok well this part of Maikai is sort of like an old part of a city. Not many people are around and such so this part of Maikai is usually forgotten. Where the rulers come in is in the populated area of Maikai as the government usually worries about a newer part of a city." Negi tried explaining, "Only reason lots of people are here today is for Sentô."

"Sentô?" Yusuke and Kuwabara chorused confused

"May you please explain what Sentô is," Kurama asked calmly

"Sentô is a big battle in the area that happens once a week, sometimes once a month. It's not a tournament so you can't enter by normal entry, usually you either have to be nominated in or you are randomly chosen. But it's a fight to the death and the current champion is my lord-friend's mate,"

"Mate? A woman is the champion," Kurama asked surprisingly

"Yup and boy is she hot. Let's go, the fight will start before we get there." Negi said as they approached a stadium. It looked like an old time roman coliseum. There walked around and come to an entrance with two guards.

"Negi-Dono," the two guards said bowing as the group was allowed entrance

"Wait, there is a human here," the guard on the left said as Kuwabara flinched

"He's with me," Negi said as the right guard shrugged to say they can continue on

"That was close," Yusuke said as they entered a balcony. There they saw two men. The old looking man was sitting in a high seat while the younger one was in a medium-high seat. Five seats were left unattended.

"Ah, Negi, you made it," spoke the younger man who grinned, baring his fangs. He had short-cut, shaggy black hair and across his forehead was a gold head band. He wore black pants with a gold haori in which the long sleeves have been ripped off. He had a black tail and pointy ears. He had paws for hands and feet. A panther youkai obviously.

"Of course, Hiyake-Sama, I wouldn't miss this," Negi said bowing to the man in the high seat then taking a seat next to Hiyake. "Reikai Tentei, meet heir to the Taiyô clan, Hiyake-Sama, and current lord of the Taiyô Clan, Nikkô-Dono,"

Kurama bowed the nudged Yusuke and Kuwabara to do the same as Negi took a seat next to Hiyake. Kurama took a seat next to Negi, Yusuke sat next to Kurama, Kuwabara sat in the chair next to Yusuke, and Hiei sat by the baka. "So this is the Reikai Tentei, three of you competed in the Maikai Tournament no less," Hiyake said baring his fangs again, "One is human, One is hanyou, One is spirit fox, and one is half koorime-half flame like my mate," Hiei sat there shocked thinking he was talking about Yukina. She was the only other child he could. "I should rephrase that, my mate is half ICE-half flame, she is not necessarily a koorime, though she might be, we have just never seen her cry, but she is not who you are thinking of,"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" started the announcer. It was like in Nigenkai except the announcers aren't usually green and scaly. "May I present the challenger, Box!" From the opposite area of the stadium come a gigantic bull with a nose ring and stood on two feet. "And… the Champ!"

There were cheers but no other challenger. "Milord, she is not here,"

"Of course the champ is here," Hiyake said

As he said that, a curious figure walked from the corner they were in. "Who's she?" Yusuke asked

"My mate," Hiyake said

"So that's your mate you were talking about earlier," Kurama asked

"Yes," Hiyake said eying the woman. She had dark brown hair in a high top ponytail. She were a black jump suit with ice blue stomach padding and ice blue shoulder and knee armor. All was held together by navy blue straps. In her hair by her high top ponytail, was a black rose.

"FIGHT!" the announcer shouted

Box charged at the woman but she remained still. Just as Box was going to hit, she flipped over him. In a matter of seconds after she landed, Box blew up. "Weak," she said in a low, cold voice

"She seems like the shrimp," Kuwabara said turning from Hiei to the woman to Hiei to the woman

"Hn"

"Yes, except his emotionless expression shows emotions of anger while her's sows emotions of sadness," Kurama said eying Hiyake a 'wish to explain why she has a sad expression' look

"Yes, she is emotionless except she is a true un emotional person. She doesn't cry, doesn't get angry, and for certain, doesn't smile or laugh," Hiyake said eying Kurama in return

"Negi," spoke the high lord at last, "Why don't you and your friends join us for our banquet,"

"Of course Milord, it will be our pleasure," Negi said in a chirping, happy voice

They made their way to the castle. There was an odd aura around the castle but the paid no heed to it. "Ôkami!" they heard Hiyake shout at something. At the gates of the castle, there was a wolf. The wolf was black with silver rings around its legs, tail, and snout. There was a silver cresent moon on his forehead. "What brings you to the castle gates,"

"Same as always, she wanted to know when you were home," the wolf said, "And I have a name, it's Kôya or some of my other names I won't go through," with that the wolf went into the castle

"I would say follow the mutt but he's long gone," Hiyake said,

"What was that just now?" Kuwabara asked, shocked because a wolf talked

"That was Kôya, one of three," Hiyake said as they entered the castle courtyard

"So there are two other wolves roaming about?" Yusuke asked looking both ways

Hiyake shook his head, "No, the other two aren't wolves. One is an idiotic weasel and the other is a dumb rat. My pathetic mate owns them,"

"I heard that," came a calm voice. The woman from earlier walked our except she wore a black kimono that was held by a blue obi that had a huge bow in the back. Her hair was also down in a ponytail that was held together at the end. She held Kôya in her arms, stroking his fur gentlely. "Yuki is a mouse and Kemuri is a ferret." She said calmly. At her foot was a ferret. It was black with brown rings on its arms and tail. A mouse rushed to her feet as well. The mouse was white with smoky gray rings on its paws and tail.

"Oh! Sango, didn't see you there." Hiyake said

"I guess you didn't," Sango said calmly still stroking Kôya

Hiyake turned to the group, "This is my mate, Sango,"

"Yo,"

"Konnichiwa"

"Hn"

Kôya started getting restless as he runs out of Sango's arms. He sniffed Kurama then Yusuke then Hiei then Kuwabara. He stopped at Kuwabara. He sniffed hard. Finally, Kôya started peeing on Kuwabara. "Ack!"

Hiyake glared at Sango, "Well Sango, won't you apologize for the ôkami's rudeness,"

"It was not rude, Kôya has the rights to piss, shit, or crap where he pleases," Sango said as Kôya went back to sniffing Hiei.

"Better watch out Hiei or he might piss on you too," Yusuke snickered

"No, I just like his scent," Kôya replied

"Yea, it's like milady's," said a voice. They saw the ferret, Kemuri, climb onto Hiei's shoulder.

"I do agree, it does smell like a battle between the flame and the blizzard." Said another voice. There turned to Sango. She was holding the mouse now. "All of the scents seem nice enough," the mouse was speaking, "Milady?"

"Everyone stinks," Sango placed her input and leave.

"See ya!" Kôya said chasing after Sango

"Dun wanna bee ya!" Kemuri said jumping off of Hiei's shoulder

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked

"Don't worry, Sango is always like this to guest, she's been that way for the past 500 years," Negi said

"But I detected a human scent on her," Kurama said

"She is human but she's been alive for 500 years," Negi said shrugging

"Shall we continue in, dinner should be starting," Hiyake said

There entered into the castle and turned a few corridors to a banquet. Lord Nikkô was sitting at the center. There was a reserved seat on his right side and on his left side was a woman. She was fairly young. 200 at the most. Tanned skin, black hair. Wore a sleeveless top with a sarong.

Next to the reserved seat was Sango. Her eyes depicted the emotionless sense they always did. Kôya laid next to her, chewing away on a bow. Yuki sat on the table nibbling on a piece of cheese. Kemuri lazily lay slung on Sango's shoulder. Hiyake took the reserved seat. Surprisingly to them, instead of sitting next to Sango, Negi sat next to the tanned girl. The tentei took their four seats lined up next to Sango. "Hello," they heard a calm voice. It was very noisy seeing as there were a lot of dinner guest talking to one another but they heard the voice. In front of them was Yuki. "I'm Yuki alias Tsuki, Ashita, Mirai, and Raito. Gomen-nasai for not introducing myself properly earlier."

"How can… someone as small as you… have so many names?" Kurama asked

"Simple, all three of us have five names. My Yuki represents Sango's ice side. My Tsuki represents Sango's rebellion. My Ashita and Mirai represent Sango's tomorrow and future. My Raito represents Sango's light and purity."

"Sango? What is it with Sango?" Yusuke asked

"Sango-Sama? It's a sad secret I mustn't reveal." Yuki said as he scurried off back to Sango who was eying the tentei curiously.

Throughout dinner, Sango's glance followed from one tentei to the next and back. Dinner was filling and they were given boarding at the castle. "Follow me," Negi said as he went down the hall. "You can stay near the staircase, Hiei-San," Negi said opening the door to a room near a long staircase.

"Hn." Hiei said going into the room

"Just remember," Negi, said when everyone was in rooms. "Don't go searching even if you hear weird noises. " with that Negi's footsteps wandered off.

☼ **End of Chapter One** ☼

**Digit:** _I believe I get some sorries… because… Sango is not dead _

Ok heres some name meanings

**Hiyake** – _Sunburn_. – His name came from the fact he is part of the Sun clan. His burn part will come up later, possibly next chapter.

**Kemuri** – _Smoke_ – He is suppose to be clouded so I thought of Smoke. 

**Kôya** – _Wild _– He is the in between of Kemuri and Yuki but mainly I picked the name cause it sounded good for a wolf.

**Negi** – No Meaning to this Name – I had just finished reading Negima and I decided to name him Negi after the main character in Negima.

**Nikk** – _Sunlight _– The lord's name comes from the fact that he sheds light on his clan thus SUN LIGHT. But later he might not be as sunny as we think. 

**Taiy**_ – Sun_. _– _The clan name came from the fact that they were Sun Panthers and Sun Lord or Sun Gods.__

**Yuki** – _Snow _– He is suppose to be pure and sweet so Snow was a good name.

Next chapter I'll give off some more names. Remember though… review!


End file.
